


Online Chat

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, you've decided to sit down and hang out in an internet chat room. There are many other people there with you, and now you just have to see if you can strike up a conversation of interest. You type in something to see if it flags anyone's interest. Is it something insightful, or just a veiled and guarded "Hello". Or maybe you love meeting you people and you want to kick the conversation off yourself? Has someone said something that intrigues your, or do you maybe just appreciate their choice of username? Will you meet someone friendly, or just downright strange? Or perhaps you're the strange one and some unsuspecting person on the other end of the internet is in for an interesting chat... You may even already know the person and find yourself logged into the same chatroom.</p><p>Either way, you're online and talking to someone via a computer screen. Where that goes, it's up to you.  Will it fall dead in the water, or will it lead to a desire to meet in person? You don't have the luxury of face-to-face interaction, so the conversation is just that... and will be whatever you make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is little more than unrepentant crack. Jim (http://thetisfortenacious.dreamwidth.org) is mine; Odo (http://constableodo.dreamwidth.org) is not.
> 
> Jim = CaptainFineAss  
> Odo = constableiswatching

**CaptainFineAss** is now online

 **constableiswatching** is now online  
 **constableiswatching** *scoffs at your username*

 **CaptainFineAss** : like yours is so great?

 **constableiswatching** Ha.

 **CaptainFineAss** : ha? that's all you got? weak.

 **constableiswatching** *scoff* I will not indulge you with an answer.

 **CaptainFineAss** : that's fine. it just means i win. ;)

 **constableiswatching** Ha! If only.

 **CaptainFineAss** : well i sure as hell haven't lost, and you're totally still responding to me.

 **constableiswatching** And? Do I have to send a security team?

 **CaptainFineAss** : nice threat but you couldn't find me if you tried.

 **constableiswatching** Because I am _not_ trying? I _will_ find you.

 **CaptainFineAss** : nope, i don't think so. someone needs to lighten up.

 **constableiswatching** I have found the communication to come from a Starfleet vessel.  
 **constableiswatching** I know which one.  
 **constableiswatching** I can find you.

 **CaptainFineAss** : ...  
 **CaptainFineAss** : did i mention someone needs to lighten up?  
 **CaptainFineAss** : you're really good btw. how did you get past my proxies? i modified them myself.

 **constableiswatching** In fact, your proxies are currently standard regulation in Starfleet, _Captain Kirk_.

 **CaptainFineAss** : ......  
 **CaptainFineAss** : is that so. i feel the need to point out it's kinda unfair you know who i am (and apparently where i am) but i don't know anything about you.

 **constableiswatching** My name is Odo and I am the Chief of Security of the Bajoran space station Deep Space Nine.

 **CaptainFineAss** : i'd say nice to meet you but you probably don't think it is.

 **constableiswatching** *Scoff.*

 **CaptainFineAss** : you're not a vulcan by any chance are you?

 **constableiswatching** I am _not_.

 **CaptainFineAss** : just checking. should i be on the lookout for a security team?

 **constableiswatching** _I_ will be the security team. _This_ time.

 **CaptainFineAss** : you don't think that's taking this a bit far?

 **constableiswatching** *Scoff.*

 **CaptainFineAss** : apparently not. you're almost more impressively serious than my first officer.

 **constableiswatching** Ha.


End file.
